


Unforgivable

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you punish a person for dreaming his dream, don't expect him to thank or forgive you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgivable

Title: Unforgivable  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: pre-series  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: When you punish a person for dreaming his dream, don't expect him to thank or forgive you. ([The Mountain Goats- The Best Ever Death Metal Band In Denton](http://youtu.be/4IsXKMkDAMQ))

 

The laughter slips out before Mycroft can stop it and he immediately regrets his action. He has never seen his brother look so hurt before. Is it so wrong to want Sherlock to have a real job instead of chasing after some silly fantasy? It reminds Mycroft of when he told a five-year-old Sherlock he couldn’t be a pirate.

Sherlock turns on his heel and storms out of the room, slamming the door hard enough to make the paintings on the wall rattle. Three days later, he solves his first case as a consulting detective. Mycroft’s laughter is never forgiven.


End file.
